<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Florist and the Mugger by Takara_Phoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104864">The Florist and the Mugger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix'>Takara_Phoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - No Gods, Amnesiac!Percy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, florist!Nico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico worked at his stepmother's flower-shop and one day, he got robbed by an amnesic runaway kid. The only thing the other boy remembers is his first name; Percy. Nico and his family decide to help their robber with his recovery and reunion with his family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Florist and the Mugger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunfyouzed/gifts">Kunfyouzed</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || The Florist and the Mugger || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO</p><p><span class="u"><span>Title</span></span>: The Florist and the Mugger – How Nico Found (and Kept) a Stray Percy</p><p><span class="u"><span>Fandom</span></span>: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus</p><p><span class="u"><span>Disclaimer</span></span>: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.</p><p><span class="u"><span>Tags</span></span>: m/m, mortal AU, amnesia, flower shop AU, hurt/comfort, m/f</p><p><span class="u"><span>Main Pairing</span></span>: Nico/Percy</p><p><span class="u"><span>Side Pairings</span></span>: Paul/Sally, Hades/Persephone</p><p><span class="u"><span>Percy Jackson Characters</span></span>: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Bianca di Angelo, Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary</p><p><span class="u"><span>Godly Characters</span></span>: Hades, Persephone, Zerberus</p><p><span class="u"><span>Summary</span></span>: Nico worked at his stepmother's flower-shop and one day, he got robbed by an amnesic runaway kid. The only thing the other boy remembers is his first name; Percy. Nico and his family decide to help their robber with his recovery and reunion with his family.</p><p>
  <strong>The Florist and the Mugger</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>How Nico Found (and Kept) a Stray Percy</em>
</p><p>When Nico woke up this morning to get to his stepmother's flower-shop, he had definitely not expected to get robbed by water-pistol gun-point by a cute guy apologizing for it.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I really don't mean to do this, but I <em>really</em> need the money, so please just...?"</p><p>Nico blinked a couple of times and stared at the guy. A water-pistol, poking out of the jacket, clearly he was trying to make it look like a real gun, but oh those large, sea-green eyes looked like a sad baby kitten, already feeling guilty. Whoever he was, whatever had brought him here, he clearly didn't want to do this. He looked hungry. Dark bags beneath his eyes. His stomach growled.</p><p>"How long haven't you eaten?", asked Nico softly.</p><p>"I... I'm <em>robbing</em> you. Please take me seriously", complained the other boy.</p><p>He definitely wasn't much older than Nico. Seventeen maybe? Slowly, Nico reached down to his lunch-box. He opened it and shoved it over the counter toward the other.</p><p>"Eat", ordered Nico. "You don't need to rob a store, you need a meal. Eat."</p><p>"...What? Why would you...? I'm trying to rob you here, why would you share your food with me?"</p><p>"Because my mamma raised me right. Also, I can see that's just a water-pistol and you literally started this 'robbery' by apologizing to me. You want this as much as I do. So why don't you put your water-pistol aside and we forget this happened and instead you eat?"</p><p>He looked reluctant before he reached out for the box and started wolfing down the antipasti that Nico had packed for lunch today. Every now and again, the boy would gasp and groan pleased, like this was the best food he had ever eaten before in his life. Nico smiled amused.</p><p>"This is <em>really</em> good", mumbled Nico's robber with a full mouth.</p><p>"Thank you. Cooking is a passion of mine", chuckled Nico. "My name's Nico. If... you need a meal, you can come back here. No need to rob anyone, okay?"</p><p>"Thank you. I... No one's ever... been this kind to me. Thanks."</p><p>/break\</p><p>"Okay, where are you putting all that food, bambino?"</p><p>"What food? I'm a growing teenage boy. We can pack a lot", tried Nico.</p><p>"You've been packing <em>two</em> lunches every day lately. Don't think I don't notice. I look into our dish-washer too, I notice the boxes", huffed Nico's stepmother with a pointed look.</p><p>"Mh... Does Nico have a secret boyfriend he's spending his lunches with?"</p><p>Oh now. Now the whole family was going to zero in on him. First Persephone, then his big sister Bianca and she also got their younger half-sister's attention. Hazel put the flowers down to join them in poking and prodding Nico. Nico groaned and tried to dodge them.</p><p>"Is it Jason? Did he finally realize that he's actually a disaster bisexual who thinks his broments are platonic while he's actually really being hella gay?", asked Hazel curiously.</p><p>"What. No. Jason is my <em>friend</em>. And he will realize he's bi when he's ready for it. Which, apparently, is not now", muttered Nico and rolled his eyes. "He's just a bit slow."</p><p>"Don't distract. Spill the beans", prompted Bianca, poking Nico in the ribs.</p><p>"<em>Ouch</em>", hissed Nico, squirming away. "I've been sharing my lunch with... someone."</p><p>"A boyfriend, I knew it!", exclaimed Bianca triumphantly.</p><p>"No. It's not like <em>that</em>", grumbled Nico annoyed. "His name's Percy. He's... homeless."</p><p>"...What?", asked Persephone, voice soft as she sat down on the counter, looking at Nico.</p><p>"He came in two weeks ago, trying to rob the shop while you guys were out for lunch", explained Nico before quickly lifting his hands up. "It's not like that! He... He had a <em>water-pistol</em> and he <em>apologized</em> immediately! His stomach was <em>growling</em> while he tried to rob me. He's like... my age. Run-down clothes, been sleeping on the streets, he hadn't eaten in <em>days</em>. So I shared my lunch with him instead of giving him our money. I told him he could come back. And... two days later, he came back. So... I... I've been packing extra lunches for him."</p><p>"What's his background?", asked Persephone, arms crossed over her chest.</p><p>"I don't know. Well. He doesn't know", shrugged Nico.</p><p>"What does that even mean?", wanted Hazel to know.</p><p>"He's been on the streets for a couple of months. But he doesn't remember <em>anything</em>. He only knows his first name, nothing else. He must have been in an accident, not had his ID with him or something. He's been out alone since then", replied Nico softly.</p><p>Percy had shared that with him a week ago and it had made Nico's heart bleed. Persephone heaved a sigh and shook her head before she pulled Nico close enough to kiss his forehead and ruffle his hair.</p><p>"You are a good kid, Nico. When does he usually come by?", asked Persephone.</p><p>"Well, when you all leave. Around two", shrugged Nico.</p><p>"Good. Good. Girls, clear off the table in the background, Hazel, take my purse and do a quick run to the grocery store. Buy something to drink, some food – different things", ordered Persephone. "We're going to have lunch together today, in the backroom."</p><p>Nico frowned confused as he watched his family and, an hour later, everything was set out for a proper feast. Percy entered the store and nearly fled again as he saw that Nico wasn't alone.</p><p>"No, Percy, wait", requested Nico quickly. "That's... my mamma. The shop's owner."</p><p>"So <em>you</em> are Percy, mh?", asked Persephone as she stalked up to him. "Come here."</p><p>Startled, Percy got pulled into a hug by her, looking over her shoulder at Nico. Nico just shrugged, trying to convey that Percy should simply let it happen. After a moment, Persephone pulled away and stared at Percy critically, trying to assess the boy.</p><p>"You. You need a proper meal in you. Come on", ordered Persephone, flipping the <em>closed</em> sign.</p><p>"Nico—o, what is going on here?", hissed Percy as he was being dragged to the backroom.</p><p>"Mamma decided to feed you a proper meal. Do not argue with her", shrugged Nico helplessly.</p><p>And just like that, Percy found himself in the middle of a di Angelo family dinner, in the backroom of Persephone's flower-shop. During the entire meal, Nico didn't leave Percy out of his sight and he watched how the tense boy slowly eased up and seemed to open up the longer the meal continued. Joking around with Hazel and Bianca and accepting whatever Persephone piled onto his plate.</p><p>/break\</p><p>"So you're Percy. I've heard a lot about you from my family."</p><p>Percy gulped and shifted a little as he stared down the intimidating lawyer in front of him. Hades di Angelo. Persephone's husband. Nico's dad. He had been coming to the <em>Elysium</em> flower-shop for over a month now, recently even when Nico's sisters and mom were there. He hadn't met the dad yet though. Because Hades wasn't part of the flower-shop – he was some big-shot lawyer.</p><p>"What... uh...", started Percy unsure. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir?"</p><p>Hades chuckled and reached out to shake Percy's hand before motioning for Percy to sit. This felt oddly like being called to the principal's office. Well. Not that Percy actually <em>remembered</em> ever having been called to the principal's office (though it seemed to check out, in Percy's mind).</p><p>"I have a proposal for you, Percy", stated Hades. "That is, it was my wife's idea."</p><p>He motioned toward Persephone, who seemed to be vibrating with barely concealed excitement, standing aside with their three children. Percy grew more nervous, unsure where this was going.</p><p>"Your wife... and your children... have been very kind to me, sir", muttered Percy softly. "I'm very grateful for everything your family has done for me. I'm not... I'm not asking for anything else."</p><p>"You not asking for is is one of the reasons we're offering it", chuckled Hades, his eyes soft. "From everything I heard, you're a good kid who is going through something out of your control. We want to help you... regain some of that control again. We have a very large place, larger than we may need. And I'm sure there's a guest-room that'd be more comfortable than the streets."</p><p>"I'm not-", started Percy and straightened up. "I don't..."</p><p>"You do", interrupted Hades, his voice firm but gentle. "You're a <em>child</em> and you're living on the streets, hunting for scraps. You accept the meals my wife offers to you. Please accept this. And if you don't want to look at it as a hand-out, then look at it from a different angle. If you don't want to accept it for free, you can work at the flower-shop for my wife. She can always use the additional help, especially with Bianca's graduation coming up – she should focus more on her studies. And <em>I</em> think you living with us, only <em>temporarily</em>, would make <em>my</em> job easier."</p><p>"Your... job?", asked Percy doubtfully.</p><p>"I'm a lawyer, as my family may have mentioned", offered Hades. "I'm taking you on as a pro-bono client and I'll track down your parents. I have the best private eyes in the city hired for my firm. I'm sure together we can piece together enough clues to find your family and you wouldn't <em>have</em> to stay with us permanently. Give me a chance to help you."</p><p>"Why?", asked Percy softly.</p><p>Hades turned to look at Nico for a brief moment, smiling amused, before he returned his attention to Percy. "Because you're a child, you're about the same age as my own children. And if one of them was out there, all alone, fending for themselves, I would <em>wish</em> for them to get help. I want to help you, because you <em>deserve</em> help, Percy. Will you accept it?"</p><p>"I... I guess", muttered Percy a little lost. "I... Thank you."</p><p>/break\</p><p>Hades di Angelo had not lied about the size of his home. This was an actual <em>mansion</em>. With <em>multiple</em> guest-rooms! Hazel and Nico had shown him around. There was a freaking library and a music room and a wine-cellar. How ridiculous. And the rooms had their own bathrooms.</p><p>After taking his first hot shower in far too long, Percy allowed himself to collapse backward onto his bed in his assigned room. He was wearing a fluffy bathrobe. There were a couple sets of clothes in his closet – Nico's old ones, Persephone had claimed.</p><p>"Percy? Can I come in?", asked Nico as he knocked on the door.</p><p>"Uh... sure? It's your house", called Percy back amused.</p><p>Though when Nico entered, he immediately blushed and turned away. Right, so that boy was <em>definitely</em> gay. Grinning amused, Percy got up and walked over to his closet to get changed. He did have that much mercy on Nico. Though this whole Nico-turning-his-back was also nice, because it gave Percy a great view on Nico's very great butt. And okay, so maybe Percy shouldn't be into the guy whose family was currently like actively trying to save his life, but honestly it was hard <em>not to</em>? From the day they had met, Nico had been nothing but kind, sweet and patient. First just bringing Percy meals, then even inviting him to stay and share meals with Nico's family and then his dad's proposal to actually try help Percy find his family...?</p><p>"I considered it, you know", whispered Percy as he was dressed. "Getting help from adults. But... I met enough kids on the streets who had been messed up by the system and I got... scared. And then I felt like... I was all alone and I <em>couldn't</em> even get that help... And... it felt too late."</p><p>"Well, it's not too late. And you're not alone", offered Nico, voice soothing. "We're here for you. <em>I</em> am here for you. But I think my annoying sister and my precious sister both grew fond of you too."</p><p>"Bianca is great too", huffed Percy amused and elbowed Nico.</p><p>"You will not hear me admit any such things aloud, I swear she could hear it and use it against me", grunted Nico in denial. "So... You're not alone in this, Percy. You... You got us."</p><p>He tentatively reached out to take Percy's hand and squeeze it. Percy smiled thinly and he felt his own cheeks heat up as he looked at Nico. Oh, he <em>really</em> liked Nico. This was potentially not good.</p><p>/break\</p><p>Hades made Percy see doctors, to check if his amnesia could be cured. Time. Time and things that could trigger memories, but since Percy had no one and nothing from his past... his memories stayed locked away. They ran his finger-prints. They searched. The following three months were spent with investigations and trying to piece everything Percy did remember about the day he first came to it together, trying to find clues as to who he was.</p><p>During that time, Percy started working at the <em>Elysium</em> flower-shop, having Persephone teach him everything. He quickly found his footing. It was actually fun. He got along great with the customers, quickly became the regulars' darling – mostly elderly people who got flowers for the nearby graveyard. And when he wasn't working, he was going to school. Persephone had insisted on this one, that Percy needed to go to school. So he now attended the same fancy private school as the di Angelo kids, all with prim and proper uniform and stuff.</p><p>Percy even made friends. First and foremost Nico's friends – Reyna, Jason, Will, Cecil and Lou Ellen. But he also made friends of his own; Leo and Piper. For the first time that he could remember, Percy was <em>happy</em>. He didn't have to worry where to sleep or where to get his next meal from. He got to sleep in a big, comfortable bed and had a full belly at all times.</p><p>"I bring the popcorn. Who has the sodas?", asked Percy.</p><p>"Here", called Hazel out. "Trade you a cola for one of those bowls."</p><p>Percy grinned and obliged before making his way over to his spot next to Nico on the other couch. Hades and Persephone were cuddled together on one couch, Bianca and Hazel sharing the third. Well, Bianca, Hazel and Zerberus were sharing that couch, while Percy had to squeeze in between Nico and Mrs. O'Leary. Zerberus and Mrs. O'Leary were the family's pet-dogs. Two <em>gigantic</em> black beasts. Real cuddle-monsters. Percy laughed as Mrs. O'Leary immediately slobbered him.</p><p>"Good girl", whispered Percy as he ruffled her fur. "Who's a good girl? Yes, you are."</p><p>He turned to look at the way the whole family was cuddling and relaxing. Hades had an arm around his wife's shoulders, Persephone leaning against his chest, looking sleepy after a long day of work. Hazel and Bianca were whispering and giggling. It warmed Percy's heart. He loved being here, with them, he loved that they had accepted him into their family and home. Slowly, he leaned back, using Nico as his own personal pillow. Nico stiffened and blushed for a moment, before he relaxed and pulled Percy closer, resting his chin on Percy's shoulder. Percy loved this, everything about it.</p><p>/break\</p><p>"You ready to go in, Percy?", asked Hades gently, resting a hand on Percy's shoulder.</p><p>"No. Yes. I don't know. I don't even remember her, what if-", whispered Percy stressed.</p><p>Hades had done it. He had found Percy's family. Sally and Paul Blofis. Sally, born Jackson, and her husband – Percy's stepfather. They had been looking <em>everywhere</em> for Percy. But New York was big and there were a lot of runaway kids on the streets. With shaky hands did Percy open the door and enter the room. She was pretty. Brunette, with blue eyes. Sad eyes filled with tears and hope. He barely stepped through the door before she pulled him into the tightest hug.</p><p>"Percy. My boy. My... I... <em>Percy</em>. You're here, you're alright", gasped Sally out.</p><p>"Thank you, for finding our boy", stated Paul as he shook Hades' hand.</p><p>Then, he joined the hug. Percy was a bit overwhelmed, but he gladly accepted it, soaking up the warmth even though he didn't quite know what to do with it all. He had a name now, a family – his own, not a borrowed one (though Persephone had made it clear that he was always welcomed).</p><p>/break\</p><p>It took weeks for Percy's memories to return, but being back home with his parents helped, seeing them and his old friends – Grover and Annabeth and the others – it all helped bring his memories forth. Hades had insisted that Percy should stay in the school, that they would cover the cost, after all Percy had made connections there now. It was hard to deny Hades anything. Sally and Persephone became quick friends. Percy was still working at <em>Elysium</em>. Still, even after he had moved out of the di Angelo mansion, Percy needed time. Time to adjust, time to remember, time to <em>heal</em>. Hades and Persephone had helped him a lot with that already, but he couldn't fully heal without remembering his past. Now, he could work through what the months on the street and without his memories had done to him. He was still so very close to the di Angelos.</p><p>"Nico", whispered Percy softly, biting his lower lip.</p><p>Nico was over, visiting the Jackson-Blofis household. Paul was setting the table, while Nico and Percy were cooking together. Sally just got to sit and relax, a smile on her lips as she watched them. Nico tilted his head enough to look at Percy. Impulsively, Percy leaned in to kiss Nico's cheek. "Thank you. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me."</p><p>"I... I... uh... of... of course", mumbled Nico, blushing brightly.</p><p>"I'd like to take you out on a proper date to thank you properly, if you'd like that", hummed Percy, a mischievous smile on his lips as he returned to his task at hand. "I saved up for it."</p><p>"D... Date?", echoed Nico stunned, side-eyeing Sally and Paul in the background.</p><p>"Don't mind us", called Sally out before giggling. "Pretend we're not here."</p><p>"But don't pretend too much. You better keep your hands to yourself, young man", warned Paul.</p><p>Percy laughed at the doe-eyed expression on Nico's face, before he leaned in and placed a proper kiss on Nico's lips. Nico looked surprised before he smiled and leaned into steal a kiss of his own.</p><p>"You. You <em>did</em> rob me", whispered Nico into Percy's ears. "Stole my heart. Little thief."</p><p>Now it was Percy's turn to blush and stare in surprise, before he smiled pleased.</p><p>
  <em>~*~ The End ~*~</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So my girlfriend found a prompt-like thing on tumblr (come visit me at <a href="https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/">takaraphoenix</a>) and liked it and I am a weak lesbian so I wrote it. I hope you liked it, babe! (You others too, of course ;P)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>